Drarry iPod Challenge
by Bird of Ash
Summary: These seem to be pretty fun so I thought I'd try to do one. Rated M for implied sex. It's not that smutty or graphic  more fluffy  but I just wanted to be safe.


**I thought it would be super fun to do this and I also couldn't procrastinate on this. The rules for an iPod challenge are as follows:**

**Put your iPod, MP3, whatever other cool gadget or gizmo you've got on shuffle.**

**Write a Drabble for the first ten songs that come up and you can't change the order or skip a song.**

**You must stick to one pairing of your choice.**

**You only have however long the song is to write/edit**

**DON'T CHEAT! Cause we all know that's not cool.**

**I've chosen Drarry.**

**I'm not J.K. I only own these characters in my wildest dreams**

* * *

1. Pink Moon- Nick Drake

Harry looked at the night sky. A full yellow moon was only just coming out from behind a cloud. He felt warm hands encircle his waist and his lovers kiss press to his neck. "Hey Draco" he murmured.

"Hey baby" this blond man said back.

* * *

Slip Away- The Commitments

Draco watched as his lover came down the street. Draco emerged from the shadows of an alley and smiled as Harry approached. "You came" he was surprised Harry had managed to slip away. "I always will." Harry answered "I need you. I missed you." Sudden longing coursed through Draco and he pounced on his lover. Their tongues entwined, their hands grasped at each other in longing. "I'll come back tomorrow" Harry promised before leaving, making Draco wonder if maybe one day he would just stay.

* * *

Skip Rope song- Kate and Anna McGarrigle

Snip. A long blond strand fell to the bathroom floor. Snip. Another joined it. As Draco's scissors moved through his hair, his appearance slowly became less the image of his father, and more a new person's. A person Draco didn't know yet. A person who was not afraid to love on Harry Potter; a person Harry Potter loved.

* * *

Ticket to Ride- the Beatles

Harry stood at the station, a suitcase in his hand. The suitcase belonged to his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. "Do you have to go?" Harry whined.

"Yes"

"Please don't. I'll miss you" Draco smiled looking tired.

"I know. But I have to go"

"Please?"

"I'm going."

"You don't care that I'll miss you."

"No. I'll miss you too." It was only a half-lie. Draco was almost looking forward to leaving. Oh, who was he kidding? "Fine. I'll stay."

* * *

You're Gonna Lose That Girl- the Beatles

"Hey Harry, why is it that you never go out with me anymore?" Draco called.

"I don't know. Not enough time, I guess."

"Do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Nahh, baby, I'm tired."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll just call up Blaise and have some fun for once."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Please don't"

"No. I want to go out, and you don't want to. So I'll just go with a friend."

"How does dinner and a movie sound?"

"Excellent." Draco smiled. He had won again.

* * *

I want you- Bob Dylan

The train rattled across the tracks. It was an overnight train, but Draco couldn't sleep. He had never taken a train before. "Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, baby. What's the matter?"

" I can't sleep. Can I go cuddle with you?"

"Come here."

Draco snuggled up beside Harry in his bunk.

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"I want you."

"What?"

"I want you. Right now. I want you so bad."

"We're on a train. There are sleeping Muggles all around."

"I don't care."

"Alright, baby."

Harry pulled his boyfriend in for a crushing kiss. Draco smiled. He loved Harry.

* * *

Somewhere Somebody- Jennifer Warnes and Max Carl

Harry roamed the streets at night. He usually did when he couldn't sleep, which was most nights. He walked around his neighbourhood watching the pub goers going home and the troublemakers going out. But no one ever watched him. Nobody paid him mind. Except this night. This night would be different because tonight one Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep either and decided to go for a walk.

* * *

Don't think twice it's alright- Bob Dylan

Harry looked out his window. Draco looked up at his former home and though he could just make out his ex-lover in the window. Harry saw Draco and opened the window. "Hey! Draco!" Draco kept walking, pretending he hadn't heard. Yet still, something drew him back to this street where he stood looking silently at the window. One day some force pulled him up to the doorbell, which he rang. Harry opened. "Oh." He said.

"Hi" Draco said.

"How're you?" Harry asked.

"I'm surviving. How are you?"

"Alright."

"Don't lie to me. You look miserable." It was true. Harry looked sad, he obviously hadn't shaved or cut his hair in a while. He had lost weight.

"I am miserable. You just left."

"Well I've come back, haven't I?" The words just slipped out. Harry looked awed.

"You have" he looked happy.

"Yes." Draco made a decision. This time he would stay.

* * *

River Man- Nick Drake

Harry's first thought when he woke up was "Life is good." His arms were protectively wrapped around Draco Malfoy, the love of his life, and he looked out the window onto the cool green lake. The sun wasn't shining, and mist was rolling in. It looked magical to Harry. As he looked at the beautiful outside world, he felt Draco stir in his arms. "Morning, baby." He muttered. Draco sighed contentedly. "Look outside" Harry asked. Draco peered through half-closed eyes "It looks cold out there. We may need to stay in bed today." He murmured as he nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry laughed and kissed Draco's head.

* * *

Heart of Mine- Bob Dylan

"Don't spoil it" had become the mantra of one Draco Malfoy when he dealt with Harry Potter. The two weren't strictly dating; more they were sort of casually going out. But still Draco had fallen hard for the slight Gryffindor. He longed to tell Harry how he felt, but he feared that that wouldn't go over well with Harry. You didn't tell someone you weren't even really dating you loved them, yet it seemed so right. Draco teetered between giving in to his heart and just waiting it out. "Don't spoil it." He thought as Harry kissed him that evening. "I love you" Harry muttered up at him.

"What?"

"I-I love you." Harry said it again. Draco's eyes widened.

"I love you too. Always have."

* * *

**Author's note: That was actually surprisingly difficult, but really fun. I hope you liked it. Reviews make my life! (and Drarry's too)**


End file.
